The Beginning of the End
by Hattori Sei
Summary: No specific point in time. Sasuke is in Konoha. femNaru GaaNaru Hanyou!Naruto Hanyou!Gaara Hanyou!Yuugito ONE SHOT ONLY!


The Beginning of the End

A jump and a leap  
Through the trees  
Away from Konoha

A lone figure sprang through the forest, across the branches. The person had brilliant yellow hair and wore a strange color for a ninja, light blue. She had shining amethyst eyes and her long hair was pulled back in two pigtails by blue ribbons. The teenage girl also had red-tipped blonde kitsune ears, nine red-tipped blonde kitsune tails, and six whisker marks on her cheeks. Her face was contorted in grief.

A figure bounded through the trees, following the cries of his fellow shinobi. He had bright yellow spiky hair and wore a white trenchcoat. He had crystal blue eyes and his hair was held back from his face with a metal-plated navy headband which had inscribed on it the insignia of Konohagakure. His face was contorted in worry.

A meeting between  
Sensei and student  
Goes horribly

The girl running through the forest stopped when she felt someone behind her. She turned around and faced the man that had followed her. He was wearing outlandish clothing and had long white hair pulled back in a low ponytail. He also had red lines on his face that looked like tear trails. He analyzed her face before speaking in a hoarse voice. "Why? Why did you leave, Naruto?" The girl spat in his face.  
"Why? You ask me why, Ero-sennin? I'll tell you why. Everyone hates me now, now that they know about Kyuubi. I need to be somewhere where I will not be persecuted for something beyond my control." She quickly sprang forward and knocked him out. "Gomen nasai, sensei," she whispered before leaping off again.

The young man stopped when he heard his name being called. A young boy with silver hair and one visible eye approached him carrying a baby wrapped in a purple swaddling cloth. "Here Minato-sensei, the child," he said, lifting the child up to the blonde man.  
"Thank you Kakashi," he said. He uncovered the baby's face and studied the child inside. When he finished evaluating the child, he recovered its face. "I'm sorry," he said to the young cyclops in front of him before knocking him out with a judo chop. He laid the young boy on the ground and leapt off again.

A meeting  
To determine  
The end

Soon after getting away from her sensei, Naruto was joined by another young girl. This girl had black neko ears and two black neko tails. She wore a black outfit; in fact, the only thing you could see of her that wasn't black was the pink inside of her ears and her emerald eyes. It was the merged jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Nekomata. The two girls continued to run towards the border of Fire country. When they reached it, they were stopped by a patrol group.

After several thousand yards, Minato came across a wasteland. There was blood everywhere and in the center of destruction, there was a giant blood-red kitsune with nine tails. It was, of course, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Minato quickly ran through some hand seals and bit his thumb. Then he put his hand on the ground and completed the kuchiyose no jutsu. From below him, a giant toad arose. Its name was Gamabunta. The two quickly made their way to the youkai.

A battle  
To end  
All battles

The patrol group was made up of her teammates and sensei. Naruto grimaced to see that they already had gotten a replacement for her. Sakura, the lone girl in the group now, was livid at seeing her. "Naruto!" she screeched, making both Naruto and the new Nibi no Nekomata, Yuugito, grimace in pain and cover their ears. "How dare you show your face, you youkai bakemono!" Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto's replacement, Sai, all paled at this. Naruto became livid, fire in her purple eyes.  
"How dare I? How dare you! I thought I was your friend, but when you learned about my true gender and my little burden, you all abandoned me! I'm just trying to go to a place where I will not be persecuted for being what I am!"  
"And where would that be?" asked Kakashi. Naruto blanched, and then blushed. She stood there, twiddling her fingers. "Er, um, Suna." "What?" "Um, Suna." Everyone understood this instantly. After all, why wouldn't they be accepted, considering Sunagakure's Kazekage was a former jinchuuriki himself? "I'm sorry, but we cannot let you do that," said an icy Uchiha Sasuke. "Fine." The two groups battled it out. The two hanyou used their new appendages well and in the end, won. They left the unconscious bodies of Team 7 behind and continued towards their destination.

"KYUUBI!" Minato screamed. The giant kitsune turned until it faced the mortal man who was making many fast-paced hand seals.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT, MORTAL?" the youkai returned.  
"I AM THE HOKAGE AND I HAVE COME TO DESTROY YOU." The Kyuubi laughed at this, but his laughter was cut short by the thing coming into view behind the blonde shinobi. It was the shinigami and he was being brought forth by the only human left standing. It just wasn't possible. The great youkai shrieked as she was turned into pure energy and began to be sucked towards the human and his toad summons.

The destination  
Has been reached  
And the end  
Is here

After another day, Team Hanyou made it to Suna. They snuck in past the guards and went to the Kazekage tower. They leapt in through the window and were greeted by an ANBU team and the entire Team Baki. Naruto however, was not fazed by this and rushed forward and hugged Gaara. "I'm home," she whispered in his ear.

Minato felt himself dying as he watched the great youkai get forcibly sucked into the seal on the stomach of the baby at his feet. Before he collapsed and died however, he managed to choke out a few words. "Gomen nasai, my daughter. Gomen nasai, Naruto."


End file.
